In the case where, in a multipolar connector, a plurality of terminals for insertion mounting are arranged in one row in contact portions with respect to terminals of a counter connector, also board mounting portions of the terminals are drawn out to the outside, and inserted into and soldered to through holes which are disposed in one row on a printed circuit board (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
A multipolar connector is strongly requested to be miniaturized and have a larger number of terminals. In a conventional multipolar connector, even when the size is to be further reduced and the terminal number is to be further increased, however, reduction of the terminal pitch is limited by the pitch of through holes. Therefore, there is a problem in that, in a multipolar connector, also miniaturization and increase of terminals are restricted.